As mobile communication terminals are widely spreading, more people tend to manage schedules by using a mobile communication terminal, rather than using an electronic watch or an electronic scheduler. However, currently, mobile communication terminals are too complicated to input schedules, so users tend to input schedules with PCs and simply check the schedules with their mobile communication terminal. Thus, the necessity for easily creating or storing schedules by using a camera has emerged.